Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 September 2015
10:30 The pony, or the story? 10:30 Poneh. 10:30 The story too.. Maybe... Haven't read it. 10:31 K. 10:47 S-Shoe..shining?... 10:47 Huh? 10:47 Are you meaning me? 10:48 i-It's only 5 dollars... 10:49 Pinkgirl? 10:49 ABout what? 10:49 * LeAnimalCrossingFan just sighs 10:50 /Dang I feel gltiched up/ 10:50 * glithhed 10:50 ** glitched 10:50 * Lord Ghetsis flies through a window in Pink's a castle and heads towards the pantry. 10:50 Would you like your shoes shined miss... 10:50 ... 10:50 Kid Buu* 10:50 Pink? 10:50 I would love to 10:51 * LeAnimalCrossingFan nods and smiles 10:51 * Lord Ghetsis (Kid Buu) eats some food from the pantry before flying out. 10:51 Mink killing this guy? 10:51 Though why tell me when I just woke up? 10:51 * LeAnimalCrossingFan grabs the towel off her back 10:51 ...nevermind. 10:51 @FriendMeSeb Yah that drawing was so brutal 10:51 Thought I saw a midget walk in here with an RPG. 10:52 I know, again, it's C.I.'s suggestion. 10:52 ... 10:52 Er..my dad sends me off early to shin people's shoes.. 10:52 *shine 10:52 They ask, I respond. 10:52 * LeAnimalCrossingFan begins shining Pink's shoes 10:52 They tell me to burn someone, I represent it in MS Paint. 10:52 @LeAnimal You belong to a family of shoemakers in this kingdom? 10:52 In this case, Minuette/Colgate is burning, flesh melting, 10:52 cuts, 10:52 and tears. 10:53 * Lord Ghetsis (Kid Buu) hammers on the Tardis door. 10:54 Anyone else want their dreams to come true? 10:54 /me steps back/ 10:54 pink? 10:55 * LeAnimalCrossingFan tilts head 10:55 You have a dream I can represent to you with MS paint and a picture? 10:55 @LeAnimal I am glad to hear that. Now if you excuse me, I need to eat breakfast. 10:55 Is there something wrong miss...? 10:55 @Seb Eh I'm fine 10:55 Oh.,ok 10:55 In fact, i'm gonna change my pic to something. 10:55 Okay, Pink. 10:56 * LeAnimalCrossingFan 's hat falls off and her wolf ears can be seen 10:56 @LeANimal /I sometimes insert words inside two flashes to represent convo while roleplaying/ 10:56 So, I need suggestions, what should I do for my pic for #PictureDreaMS? 10:56 (See what i did with the name?) 10:56 * LeAnimalCrossingFan panics and quickly tries to put her hat back on 10:57 And no. 10:57 It can't be pickle related. 10:57 (points to Ghetsis. 10:57 * FriendMeSeb lowers finger. 10:57 So, suggestions? 10:57 How about a sour cucumber in a jar? 10:57 >:3 10:57 https://soundcloud.com/cherrytreerecords/colette-carr-we-do-it-primo 10:57 *Loophole found* 10:57 I enjoy listening to that 10:57 No. 10:57 Yis 10:58 No, I said "no suggestions from you" 10:58 Meaning nothing racist. 10:58 You said it can't be pickle related 10:58 Never no suggestions from Ghetsis 10:58 So nyeh 10:58 Cucumber in jar 10:58 x3 10:58 Well, I just did. 10:58 Right now. 10:58 Too late 10:58 Too bad 10:59 * Lord Ghetsis honk honks 10:59 Fine. 10:59 Rule number one of the picture: Nothing ghetsis says. 11:00 Rule number two, Nothing sexually related. 11:00 * LeAnimalCrossingFan sits against a tree 11:00 And rule number three: Never tell anyone about #PictureDreaMS. 11:01 ...kidding. 11:01 ... 11:01 Only 2 rules. 11:01 nothing racist, nothing sexual. 11:01 Other than that, just shout out what you have in mind. 11:01 Hmmm, I have a proposal. 11:01 A sour cucumber in a jare 11:01 jar* 11:01 xDDDD 11:01 I have an idea who that is 11:02 No. 11:02 ? @Pink 11:02 No, Captain Gin.. 11:02 Ichimaru... 11:02 @Gin You're actually an alt of someone :P 11:03 why does that remind me of "Ghetsis" somehow? 11:03 No shit @Pink 11:03 I'm Ghetsis' alt 11:03 * LeAnimalCrossingFan takes off her hat and sniffs thee air 11:03 You saw it ages ago 11:03 xD 11:03 I know 11:03 Ha. 11:04 Anyways, that falls under my "Racist" category. 11:04 Try thinking something... creative. 11:04 I dunno 11:04 // hmmm...a wolf with a tophat? 11:04 Something you like 11:05 I was thinking of a chicken with a bazooka 11:05 Or a horse with a bazooka 11:05 LeAnimalCrossingFan, 11:05 I will do yours. 11:05 // M'k 11:05 Uh Pink 11:05 Your kingdom has a hotel doesn't it? 11:05 You guys should join this RP. We need more people before we start: http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1586910#208 11:06 : D 11:06 /Yes. The term would be inns though./ 11:06 (*silently feels like RPing as Nessy, no not the monster...*) 11:07 * Pinkgirl234 finds cheese scrambled eggs for breakfast as well as hot chocolate drink 11:07 * Cpt Gin Ichimaru checks into a random inn and has a room to stay for in the night in Pink's kingdom. 11:07 * Cpt Gin Ichimaru "These lodgings are really comfy." 11:08 * Pinkgirl234 starts eating 11:08 Uh Doc 11:08 Mind if I join your faction? 11:10 * LeAnimalCrossingFan sneaks over to a deer 11:10 I'm just here for like... 11:10 Two minutes. 11:10 So don't even bother saying hi or anything. 11:11 Okay. 11:11 Hi, Jillips. jk 11:11 Hnnng. 11:11 xD 11:11 I knew that'd happen. 11:11 ... 11:12 dotdotdot 11:12 Kbai. 11:12 Dream came true. 11:12 -w- 11:13 Also, added "Hello, m'lady" as a joke. 11:13 So, anyone want their #PictureDreaMS to come true? 11:14 no 11:14 Hey 11:19 /Test/ 11:20 Recieved. 11:20 Doc 11:20 I just signed up for DB's faction 11:21 And I'm using Kid Buu for the war 11:21 You can't be OP, dude. 11:22 I know 11:22 If they find out who Kid Buu is, then they won't add you. 11:22 Actually I'll change it to Megatron then 11:22 And to his movie version 11:24 Who lives in a Pineapple under the sea? 11:25 SPongebob does 11:25 No. 11:25 It's JOHN CENA!! 11:25 xD 11:26 ...young foxy, is that you? 11:26 T_T 11:26 LOL wot 11:27 Ok Doc 11:27 Changed it to movie Megatron 11:28 Okay. 11:28 But most people in the Faction are human, Except for me. 11:28 A lot fairer than the pink genocidal cannonball aka Kid Buu 11:28 xD 11:28 So, his Fusion Cannons would rek everyone. 11:28 Nah 11:28 I guess. 11:28 Movie Megatron doesn't really have a fusion cannon 11:28 Well he has this move when he puts both arms together 11:28 And forms a huge cannon from them 11:28 Thats his movie fusion cannon 11:29 Originally his fusion cannon was mounted on his left arm 11:29 Yeah. 11:29 That's true. 11:30 Updated the profile to show that I am now hosting #PictureDreaMS. 11:30 And yes, it's alongside #CrayonMS. 11:30 O3O 11:31 Scary? 11:31 You have any #PictureDreaMS I can make come true? 11:31 Hello. 11:31 And just as I say that, 11:31 http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1586910#208 @Doc 11:31 Mister Nightmare. 11:32 So... Dark Fredbear, I am hosting #PictureDreaMS now. 11:33 I don't even know what #PictureDreaMS is . 11:34 You give me a picture, tell me what to do with it, and with the magic of MS paint, I will make it come true. 11:34 Last seen by Creepy's dream coming true with a melting pony. 11:34 Hmmm. 11:34 AFK mode off 11:35 OH, THE LAG! D: 11:35 * Lord Ghetsis (Megatron) grabs Doc's Tardis and runs off with Doc still inside it. 11:35 ^ 11:35 Take as long as you like, Dark Fredbear. 11:35 Dunno if that would work 11:35 xD 11:35 xD 11:35 That would work. 11:35 The Tardis was lifted by a helicopter. 11:35 * Lord Ghetsis (Megatron) "Staaaaaaaarscream!" 11:36 But the Doctor can still change the Gravity. 11:36 *Starscream arrives only to have the Tardis thrown in his face* 11:36 xD 11:36 * Lord Ghetsis (Megatron) "Take it back to our base and get it analyzed!" 11:37 (Starscream) *Mumbles under his breath as he flies back to le Decepticon base with the Tardis* "One day I'll be the leader of the Decepticons, just you wait Megatron..." 11:40 * Scaryreader12 dances o3o 11:40 * Scaryreader12 dances to Bird is the Word o3o 11:42 * Scaryreader12 o^o 11:42 * Scaryreader12 thinks chat is dead 11:42 Back. 11:43 WB 11:43 DID SOMEONE SAY ASS? 11:43 Uh no 11:43 Maybe 11:43 No 11:43 But if anyone is getting booty 11:43 Its me 11:43 *Shot* 11:43 Then someone say eet. 11:43 Pls. 11:43 ASS 11:43 eet 11:44 A**. 11:44 Hey, scary. 11:44 Thank you. 11:44 JOHN CENA 11:44 : D 11:44 JOHN CENA 11:44 gtg 11:44 Do you have any #PictureDreaMS that I can make come true? 11:47 * Jillips Entertainment sees that Mangled isn't here 11:47 * Jillips Entertainment stabs chat 11:52 DA DA DA DAAA 11:52 Just hosting #PictureDreaMS. 11:53 Send me a pic and what you want me to do with it in MS, I will do it. 11:53 ...Really? 11:53 Yes. 11:53 Oh wow...THE TIME IS NOW 11:53 Only rules are nothing racial and nothing sexual. 11:53 You can't see me 11:53 My time is now (now) 11:53 you can't C now. 11:54 I don't. even. 11:55 So... do you have any #PictureDreaMS I can make true? 2015 09 29